basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrylla Reeves
Description Wrylla is a human hunter who resides in Stormwind officially, but is usually found in the wilds with her three pets: Fleabag, an excitable grey wolf she rescued from a previous and uncaring owner; Sandy, a quiet and reserved coyote she rescued in Westfall after observing how malnourished the creature was; and Chuckles, the most recent recruit, a cunning and often wild hyena Wrylla is still working on properly domesticating. Along with her pets, she is often in the company of her best friend Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser, who she saved from freezing to death in the Borean Tundra. She is the daughter of Melvil Oldham and Renna Reeves, and a cousin of the Greyhart family. She appears in the stories ''The Basement Chronicles'', ''A Stormwind Conspiracy'', and Mother. Appearance Wrylla has pale skin, bright red hair normally tied in a messy bun, slightly wide-set grey-green eyes and crooked teeth. She has been described as "plain-looking" by her mother. Wrylla's fashion sense varies widely, sometimes opting for a simple brown dress or a set of hunting leathers. For more arduous ventures she prefers a set of scale armour. During her time in Hellfire Peninsula Wrylla found the heat too stifling to wear heavier armour, and selected a more open ensemble she'll still occasionally change into on hot summer days. Personality Wrylla is very shy and greatly prefers the company of animals to people. She finds crowds stressful and struggles to make smalltalk with a stranger. Around people she is more comfortable with, she is a lot more talkative and open. She strongly believes that if it were not for her friendship with Spoons she would not have as many friends as she does today. Wrylla cares deeply about her friends and her animals and will put her own life in danger for their safety without a second thought. She has little self-preservation and quite low self-esteem. Relationships * Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser: Spoons is Wrylla's best and oldest friend. They first met in Northrend when Fleabag sniffed out a partially-clothed and unconscious Spoons on the frosted coast of the Borean Tundra and brought him back to Valiance Keep to recuperate. The two returned to Stormwind together and Wrylla set out to teach Spoons some survival skills, which he took to slowly at first but improved vastly once he gained some confidence in himself. Wrylla is immensely proud of Spoons' progress and trusts him greatly. Their closeness as friends has led some to believe the two to be in a relationship, but things between them have always been platonic. * Wirneth Lowe: Wrylla's relationship with Wirneth is rather strained, as she finds the death knight incredibly difficult to read. Wirneth's propositions to her have only served to unsettle her further, and though Wrylla only wants to help her death knight friend Wirneth's behaviour can sometimes make that difficult. She likes Wirneth well enough, but prefers to keep some distance from her. * Melvil Oldham: Wrylla intensely dislikes her father and does everything she can to avoid him and keep him away from Spoons. She is ashamed of her relation to him and hopes the day of his ultimate demise comes sooner rather than later. * Renna Reeves: Wrylla's relationship with her mother is not particularly good as the two haven't spoken for the better part of five years now. Wrylla found her mother too vain and self-obsessed and never really that interested in the wellbeing of her child, and wonders whether Renna has actually noticed she's been gone all this time. Either way, she does not care, and rarely thinks about her mother these days. * Vindicator Baetuun: Wrylla considers Baetuun a good friend and loves to listen to his rambling tales of whimsy and wonder. She isn't sure how many of them are true, but enjoys them nonetheless. She believes Baetuun to be a kind and trustworthy soul despite his friendship with Melvil, and would come quickly to his defence should he ever require it. * Saltyne: Though intimidated by Saltyne, Wrylla has a deep respect for the night elf death knight and is comforted by her much more gentle manner with Spoons. The two don't really talk, but Wrylla doesn't mind that. She is impressed by Saltyne's fighting ability and alcoholic capacity. Category:Characters